


An Innocent Demon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale has some suggestions.





	An Innocent Demon

Aziraphale closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Crowley's horrid taste in sheets any longer. It was all very interesting, he supposed, and certainly gave new meaning to the idea of a close working relationship. The physical sensations were fascinating, and Crowley certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, the dear boy, and - and - it was no good, he couldn't distract himself a single second more. He came hard just as Crowley made an undignified noise and collapsed heavily on his back.

"You're squashing me," Aziraphale said a few minutes later, after they'd rearranged themselves, and Crowley was snuggled up behind him, his arms tight around Aziraphale's chest and waist. "I can't move."

"That's the general idea," Crowley said. "If you move you might turn round, then I'll, er, you'll have to look me in the face."

"My dear Crowley," Aziraphale said, smiling at the deeply embarrassed tone, "anyone would think you imagine that _you_ seduced _me._ "

"Bloody angels," Crowley muttered. "What's an innocent demon to do when confronted with your wiles?"

"Oh, I have some other suggestions," Aziraphale said.

Crowley let him turn around.


End file.
